


Training

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Bonding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt:<br/>I would love to see some bonding time with Bilbo, Kili and Fili.</p><p>So, here it is. Set in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



> Originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40706257347/training
> 
> Literary criticisms are appreciated

“I should have lent you a knife.”  
Bilbo looked over, surprised, at the very serious-looking Fili who had seated himself beside him on the stream bank  
“Um… I’m not sure…” Bilbo tried, confused.  
“To get the ponies.” Fili explained, stabbing fitfully at a tree with one of the mentioned knives. Bilbo was sure the Elves of Rivendell would not be pleased, “I didn’t even think to realize we were sending you to the Trolls completely unarmed…”  
“Oh, well… It turned out all right in the end…” Bilbo smiled, “And I have my letter opener now.” he patted the Elvish knife on his side.  
“Let’s see it then?” Fili asked, and Bilbo handed it over, surprised to be given Fili’s knife in exchange. Fili’s was a heavier, angular blade… and Bilbo was glad for his elegant Elvish knife.  
“I like it, it’s got a nice balance.” Fili said, making a few feints with Bilbo’s knife, then handing it to Kili who had walked up to join them, leaning against the tree Fili had been attacking.  
“A bit light.” Kili said, “But that’s probably for the best for you…” He handed the knife back, and Bilbo gave Fili’s knife back to the blond Dwarf.  
“I’m not really sure how much good it’ll do me.” Bilbo confessed, “I don’t know the first thing about fighting… obviously.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you know the first thing.” Fili said, and Kili laughed.  
“No, I really don’t.”  
“The sharp bit.” Fili said, pointing to the blade of his knife, “Goes into the enemy.”  
“Well…” Now Bilbo felt a little foolish.  
“Just keep your blade between yourself and your opponent… the rest comes with practice.” Kili assured him.  
“I just hope I don’t ever have to use it.”  
“We should..” Kili said, and Fili nodded.  
“Kili’s right.” the elder brother said, “Having a sword you can’t use is as dangerous or more dangerous than being unarmed. We’ll teach you some basics.” Kili was already picking up sticks off the ground, looking for ones the right size and weight. He threw short ones to Fili and Bilbo, taking a longer one for himself.  
“Bilbo, you be on my team against Fili.” the eager dark-haired Dwarf said, swinging his stick in a lazy ark around his hand.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bilbo stood, holding his stick out in front of him awkwardly.  
“We’ll be gentle.” Fili assured him, then stabbed at him with his stick. Bilbo swung wildly, knocking Fili’s stick aside.  
“Regroup over here with me!” Kili called to him, and Bilbo scrambled to obey as Fili picked up a second short stick so he had the equivalent of two knives. He was grinning in a way that made Bilbo feel very insecure… but Kili on his own team was grinning in very much the same way…  
“Skirt right, then come in on the side.” Kili whispered to him, then charged his brother, screaming.  
Whether he liked it or not, Bilbo’s training had begun.


End file.
